1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a BGA-based (Ball Grid Array-based) semiconductor package and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lead-based semiconductor packages normally include a semiconductor die with bonding pads that are connected electrically and respectively to leads of a lead frame through bonding wires so as to connect internal circuits of the semiconductor die to external circuits through the leads. The conventional semiconductor packages thus formed have relatively large dimensions. Conventional ball grid array (BGA) based semiconductor packages have smaller dimensions as compared to those of the lead-based semiconductor packages. U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,689 discloses a BGA-based semiconductor package that uses a printed circuit board with conductive strips for connecting internal circuits of a semiconductor die to external circuits. However, since the configuration of the printed circuit board depends on the arrangement of the bonding pads on the semiconductor die, manufacturing of different semiconductor dies requires different configurations of the printed circuit boards that respectively correspond to the arrangements of the bonding pads on the semiconductor dies, thereby increasing the stock cost and prolonging the manufacturing time period of the semiconductor package since the manufacturing time period of the corresponding PCB must be taken into account.